


Open Letters

by ravenswritingdesk



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Absent Characters, Angst and Feels, Attempted Murder, Bloodlines: The Ruby Circle, Book 6: Last Sacrifice, Canonical Character Death, Confessional, Diary/Journal, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage, Mentioned By Name, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenswritingdesk/pseuds/ravenswritingdesk
Summary: A few 'open letters' from Lissa to some of the people in her life.Contains major spoilers for Vampire Academy & Bloodlines.
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage, Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir/Christian Ozera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Open Letters

**Queen Tatiana** –

> _You'll never see this because you're dead. I know we didn't always agree on things, but Adrian loves you. He needed something good in his life, and I think in a way you kept him grounded._
> 
> _He found another good thing in Sydney, and I'm glad he found a reason to be happy again, but losing you left wounds that can't be healed with spirit magic. He'll always love you, but I hope his new life with Sydney and Declan will bring him the peace he needs. I want him to be happy, and I know you'd want him to be happy, too._
> 
> _I'm sorry your reign was cut short. Rose and I never wanted you dead. Rose said a lot of dumb things that didn't look good for her when everything went to shambles, but she never wanted you dead. Regardless of how she felt for you, she knew how much you meant to Adrian._
> 
> _I'm sure, if things were different, we could have worked together to bring peace to the Moroi world._

**Tasha** –

> _You won't see this either, but I don't know where you got the idea that having my best friend framed for high treason and murder would do you any good. In all the time I've known Christian, I've only seen him cry maybe once. He tends to bottle his emotions; usually it's me doing the crying. Christian loved you. You were one of the few last of his own family members that still treated him with the care and love he deserves, and you betrayed him._
> 
> _He's not sad that you're dead – you were a danger to yourself and everyone around you. He's sad that once again, he was hurt by someone he loved and should have been able to trust. You betrayed us all. He looked up to you. I looked up to you._
> 
> _What you forgot to consider in your scheme to win Dimitri, as if he's something to be won, is that Rosemarie Hathaway has a very large network of people that care for her and love her. Take it from somebody with experience, you can't force people to love you. The best kind of love is the kind you earned, and you wanted to play dirty. Actions have consequences, and you won't even be alive to think on yours._
> 
> _Christian deserves more than "better". He deserves the world, and I'm going to give it to him._

**Dad** –

> _I love you, and I always will, but I'd be lying to myself if I said what I know now didn't shatter my image of you. I still can't believe you went behind my mother's back. It makes me wonder what other kinds of secrets followed you to your grave._
> 
> _My generation of our family will be better._
> 
> _I just hope, regardless of what happened, that you'd be proud of me and the choices I've made. Whether I like it or not, I'm the Queen, now. I know I could have declined the throne at any time, but Tatiana seemed so sure in her post-humous messages that me being on the throne is what our world needs, or we're going to stay stuck in these archaic laws._

**Mom** –

> _Nobody knows better than you that things don't always go the way we thought._
> 
> _Tatiana wanted me to consider courting Adrian. He's wonderful, but he's not the one for me, and there's nothing saying I have to marry him. Not even if Tatiana wanted it._
> 
> _I think, long before she was murdered, she wanted me to take her throne after her. The Ivashkovs have the numbers to help me keep the throne, but if it weren't for Jill, it would have been the end of the Dragomir line._
> 
> _I don't know how you would feel about me being with Christian, but I love him. We're still both so young, but the world has thrown more than its fair share of obstacles at us, and we've come out of them alright. We have a stronger connection for it._
> 
> _Christian doesn't care about being an Ozera, anymore. Our family only has two natural-born members left. The Ozeras have more, but most of them distanced themselves from Christian and Tasha after he lost his parents. He has every intention of taking the Dragomir name for himself when we're married. And we will marry, regardless of what anybody else says or thinks._
> 
> _I think if you had the chance to know him like I do, you would have loved him, too._
> 
> _I love you, mom. I miss you._

**Andre** –

> _Not a day goes by that I don't miss you, brother. I don't agree with everything you did when you were alive, and it took me ages to reconcile with Mia._
> 
> _I did things I'm not so proud of, either. But that's just part of life. We do stupid things, we make mistakes, and we learn from them._
> 
> _Rose might be like my first sister to me, but there's a difference between being close friends with someone, and actually being related to them. Even before Rose, you weren't just my brother. You were my first best friend._
> 
> _I wish I still had you to talk to. Adrian is nice, and I see a lot of you in him. I go to him for advice, partly because he's actually really smart and makes good points, partly because his advice is always unpredictable and interesting. He's just not you, though._
> 
> _Rest well, brother... We'll see each other again, someday._

**Jill** –

> _You were a shock to me. You were a shock to everyone, honestly. Even yourself._
> 
> _All this time, we were sisters and we knew nothing about it. Looking back, I should have seen it sooner. You look so different from me, but we both have our father's eyes._
> 
> _I know you can't help what happened. It's unfair to be upset with you over something you had no control over._
> 
> _I've grown very fond of you, and I only ever want you to be happy and safe._
> 
> _You have a lot of pressure on you now, being the new Princess of the Dragomir line. I only hope that I can help ease some of it. With my help, you'll be a better Princess than I was. I was a bit of a troublemaker, but I guess that's what happens when you're friends with Rose Hathaway and date Christian Ozera._
> 
> _I know you're rather in love with Eddie. If he ends up truly being the one for you, I want you to be happy. He'll keep you safe, I know that much._


End file.
